


Diner Food and Golden Bands

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fucking, I was in the mood to write smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, hella gay, help me, wincest smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean looked at Sam. His hazel eyes were shining, and he placed his hand on top of Dean’s and Dean could feel himself falling deeper in love.





	Diner Food and Golden Bands

        Dad had a hunt, which meant Sam and Dean were dropped off at the nearest hotel with a little bit of cash for food and a promise that he’d be back in two weeks, tops. The door closed as John left, and Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He slumped down in the armchair by the small TV, finally able to show how stressed he was without risking his dad asking questions. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, sighing. 

         “Dean? What’s wrong?” Sam asked, walking over and squatting down in front of his older brother. Dean looked at him, smiling. If there was anything that could make him feel better, it was Sam. But Sam was the reason Dean was stressing, so Dean had very mixed feeling as he looked at the kid with bright hazel eyes and shaggy brown hair. 

          “Nothing, Sammy. Don’t worry.” Dean murmured, reaching over and running his fingers through Sam’s hair. Sam smiled at the contact, closing his eyes for a second. He opened them again, leaning forward and resting his elbows on Dean’s knees. 

           “You’ll tell me if there’s something wrong, right?” He asked, face inches away from Dean’s. Dean’s breath halted at the closeness, chest tightening. He still couldn’t believe that Sam was his. That he could kiss those lips any time he wanted, and that every night that John wasn’t there he could fall asleep with Sam in his arms. It was all overwhelming. Dean leaned forward, capturing Sam’s lips with his own. The kiss was slow and sweet, and they both pulled away breathless. 

            “I’ll tell you if something’s wrong. Promise.” Dean whispered, and Sam nodded. He smiled before standing up and going back to do whatever he had been doing. Dean sat in the chair for a few more minutes, mind going to the darkest places they could. Dean was going to do something risky, and it was scaring the shit out of him. He knew it was about dinner time, so he stood up. Sam looked over at him, waiting for him to speak. 

              “I’m going to go get some dinner, okay?” Dean said, walking over to the door and pulling his jacket on. Sam nodded, looking back down at his book. 

               “Alright, be safe.” He said, and Dean left the motel room. He walked down the road to the diner he saw driving in, humming some old rock song. He tried to calm himself down as he walked inside, the familiar smell of fries filling his nose. He ordered the food, giving the lady at the register the proper amount of money and then taking the bag. Dean walked back, continuing with the humming. 

               Dean set the bag on the table, taking Sam’s book away and earning a “Hey!” from him. Dean shook his head, setting the book down and sitting across from Sam. “Eat.” He ordered, taking out his food and digging in. Sam did the same, and the two ate in comfortable silence. Once Dean had cleaned up the food and Sam had sat down on the bed, Dean knew it was time. 

                “Um, Sam?” Dean asked, looking at Sam. Sam looked back at him, and he somehow knew this was what had Dean so bothered. Whatever he was going to say, he was scared, and Sam knew he needed to be able to make Dean feel better. 

               “Yeah?” He asked. Dean walked over, sitting next to Sam. He chewed on his lip, trying to find the right words. Sam watched, waiting patiently. Although the suspense was killing him, he wasn’t going to rush Dean. 

                Dean looked at Sam. His hazel eyes were shining, and he placed his hand on top of Dean’s and Dean could feel himself falling deeper in love. 

               “I love you, Sam. I love you so much that sometimes it seems impossible. And I could never imagine my life without you. And I know that it’s hard, because we have to keep it secret from Dad, and I’m sorry for that. I am. But, I have a way to fix it.” Dean reached into his pocket, pulling out a small gold band. Sam’s eyes widened. “This is… it’s a promise ring. And I promise you that one day I will replace this promise ring with a wedding ring. I also promise that I will always love you more than anything. So, my proposition- run away with me. Let’s run away, Sam. We won’t have to hide our relationship anymore, and we’ll be away from Dad. So… run away with me.” Dean finished off. Adrenaline rushed through him as he waited for Sam’s answer, both excitement and fear filling him. 

               “Dean, oh my god. I- I knew something was bothering you, but- I never expected this.” Sam breathed out, “I- Yes. Of course, yes. I’ll run away with you.” Dean grinned, sliding the ring on Sam’s finger and pulling him in for a kiss. Sam kissed back, moving until he was straddling Dean’s lap. His hands moved down to Dean’s shirt, unbuttoning every button before yanking the shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. Dean undid Sam’s belt, tugging his shirt off before laying back on the bed. 

               Sam moved his lips to Dean’s neck, running his hands down Dean’s chest until the reached his pants. He unbuttoned them, pulling them down until Dean kicked them off the rest of the way. Dean pulled Sam’s pants off, the two of them now in nothing but boxers. Sam tugged on Dean’s earlobe with his teeth, earning a moan from the older Winchester. 

               “God, Sam. You drive me fucking crazy.” Dean panted out, and Sam chuckled, hooking his fingers in the elastic of Dean’s boxers. He pulled them off, revealing Dean’s very hard cock. Sam felt himself get hard at the sight, and Dean pulled Sam down for another kiss as he pulled his boxers off. 

               Sam grinded against Dean, both of them letting out loud moans. Dean breathed out something about lube and a duffel bag, but Sam understood. He reached into Dean’s bag, grabbing the tube before squeezing some on his hand. He lubed up Dean’s dick, Dean groaning as he moved his hand up and down his dick. 

               Sam straddled Dean again, preparing himself to slide down. Dean panted, waiting anxiously. Sam sat down, allowing Dean’s dick to slide inside him. Sam groaned, pain and pleasure mixing together in one complicated feeling. Sam rocked back and forth, digging his blunt nails into Dean’s shoulders as he did so. Dean groaned, Sam grunting as he rocked. 

              “Oh God, yes.” Sam panted, throwing his head back as pleasure filled him. Dean reached over, wrapping his hand around Sam’s cock and moving his hand in rhythm with Sam’s rocking. Both let out moans, and they were both getting close. After a few more minutes Sam felt a warm heat in his stomach as he came, spilling it all over Dean’s hand and stomach. 

               Dean came at the sight, filling Sam up as he moaned his name. Sam rocked back and forth a few more times before rolling over next to Dean. Dean turned to look at him, both brothers panting with smiles on their faces. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him close as sleep tugged at his consciousness. 

              “I love you so much, Sammy.” Dean murmured, closing his eyes. Sam smiled, looking down at the gold band on his finger. There may not be much in this world Sam was sure about, but one thing was that he would always be okay if Dean was there. With lightness in his heart and a smile on his face, he fell asleep in Dean’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this, and I know it sucks. Sorry, but, *shrug* I'm a sucky writer.


End file.
